


Tyrus Week Prompts

by KateM2000



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateM2000/pseuds/KateM2000
Summary: Hey, I know this is a little late to start posting these. I had them all written. I just needed to be able to get an account. I had not read anyone else's Tyrus week posts when I was writing these, but I will apologize in advance if they're really close to someone else's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know this is a little late to start posting these. I had them all written. I just needed to be able to get an account. I had not read anyone else's Tyrus week posts when I was writing these, but I will apologize in advance if they're really close to someone else's. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Cyrus looked at his phone for the fifth time in two minutes. _When is TJ ever going to write me back?_ After crossing doing a somersault off the list of simple things Cyrus couldn’t do, TJ had texted him asking which thing he would want to do next. Cyrus had responded saying that TJ should pick, but it was two minutes later and Cyrus was now regretting his decision to not choose an activity himself. Just as he was considering texting TJ and telling him something they could do, his phone dinged with a text.

 _Shooting a basket?_ TJ had texted.

 _Sure_ , Cyrus responded immediately. _When do you want to do it?_

_Does tomorrow at 4:00 work for you?_

_Yes._ _See you then!_ Cyrus read the text again wondering if the exclamation point was too enthusiastic and if it would scare TJ off, but then he read TJ’s response. _Can’t wait!_ He said.

“ _Oh my goodness! Does this mean TJ might actually like me?_ ” Cyrus thought. “ _No. Slow down. He probably just wants to be your friend. You already went through this with Jonah. You do not need to go through it again._ ” Cyrus tried to reason with himself. “ _But he’s so darn cute sometimes._ ”

TJ had interested Cyrus ever since he had helped him get the chocolate chocolate chip muffin. He could have just gone up and gotten the muffin himself, but instead he helped Cyrus get his own muffin and stood up for him when people started getting upset. However, Cyrus knew that with Buffy’s hatred of TJ, nothing would ever work. Then came the swings.

TJ had come to the swings that day looking so defeated. Cyrus wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he didn’t want to push anything. Besides they weren’t even friends. But TJ had him questioning that after he not only swung next to Cyrus, but he also pushed Cyrus on the swing. He was afraid of swinging so high, but with TJ pushing him he just felt safe, like TJ would keep anything bad from happening to him.

However, he didn’t know he was truly gone until the day TJ couldn’t be in the basketball game. TJ had told him about his dyscalculia and Cyrus could see that that was hard for him to do. He admired TJ’s bravery in telling someone and tried to help him as best he could. It wasn’t until after when he was analyzing their conversation until Cyrus realized. He had a crush on TJ.

And now TJ was going to be helping him shoot a basketball. What was he going to do?

Sunday afternoon couldn’t come quick enough for Cyrus. He was bouncing with anticipation all morning, wondering if TJ felt the same. When the time finally came for them to meet, Cyrus thought he would about burst with excitement when he saw TJ walking toward him.

“Hey Underdog!” TJ said when he saw Cyrus.

“Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy!” Cyrus greeted him. “Are you ready to try and make shooting a basketball not-so-scary for me?”

“It’s really not that hard,” TJ laughed. “All you have to do is this,” he said as he went and shot the ball into the net with almost no effort at all.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Cyrus responded. “I, on the other hand, lack basic hand-eye coordination skills to even contemplate making that shot.”

“You’ll get it.” TJ said. “Stand in front of the basket like this.” When Cyrus was finally able to imitate him, TJ handed him the ball. “Now,” TJ continued, moving Cyrus’ hands to hold the ball correctly, “you put your left hand here and your right hand here.”

Cyrus’s breath caught in his throat when TJ moved his hands into the right position. He just hoped TJ couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating, because there was no way he could chalk that up to just exercise when he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Good. Now all you have to do is jump and throw the ball toward the basket like this,” TJ explained as he demonstrated.

Cyrus tried to do what TJ said, but when he threw the ball, it went wildly off target.

“It’s okay,” TJ said. “You’ll get it next time.”

Cyrus shook his head. “No I won’t. It’s hopeless.”

“Hey, you’ve only tried one time. I didn’t make the first shot I ever tried to take. You can do this,” TJ encouraged as he handed Cyrus the ball again.

Cyrus looked at the ball in his hands. “ _I can do this_ ,” he thought, “ _TJ says so_.” With newfound confidence he threw the ball at the net, hoping that it wouldn’t go horribly off to the side again. What he did not expect was for the ball to bounce off the backboard and go into the basket. “I did it!” Cyrus exclaimed. “I can’t believe it!”

“See, Underdog,” TJ smiled, “I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you so much TJ,” Cyrus exclaimed as he went to hug TJ. TJ looked a little surprised, but he returned the hug, and Cyrus could have sworn he saw a little bit of red on the other boy’s cheeks when he pulled away.

TJ looked at his phone. “Well, I have to go. I promised my mom I’d be back in time to help her with dinner.”

“Of course!” Cyrus responded. “Thanks again, TJ.”

TJ smiled. “Any time Underdog. But next time, you’re picking what we do.”

“Alright,” Cyrus laughed. “Goodbye, TJ.”

“Goodbye, Underdog.”

As the two headed in opposite directions back to their houses, Cyrus turned around and looked at TJ’s retreating figure. What he didn’t know was if he had waited a second or two later, he would have seen TJ looking back at him, too.


	2. Confession

TJ sat on the swings looking at the time, waiting for Cyrus to show up. He shivered, but he couldn’t tell if it was the cold or his nerves. In hindsight, coming early probably wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. Cyrus would be showing up any minute now. As if on cue, TJ looked up and saw Cyrus walking toward him, looking slightly concerned.

“Hey TJ. What’s up? You said you wanted to talk to me about something?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah,” TJ responded. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I’ve decided that I want to tell you a little bit more of my stuff.” Actually, TJ had known since he met Cyrus that if he was going to tell anyone his biggest secret, it would be Cyrus. However, he hadn’t anticipated that he would fall for Cyrus, so he had decided to wait until he was sure he could tell Cyrus without revealing how he really felt about Cyrus.

“Okay. But don’t feel like you have to tell me anything you’re not ready for,” Cyrus said.

“If I tell you something, will you promise not to look at me any differently?” TJ asked.

“TJ, nothing you say will change the way I think about you,” Cyrus reassured him.

“Okay,” TJ said, trying to find the words to tell Cyrus. He had practiced this scenario many times in his head, but when he saw Cyrus, all the words left him. “So I have a crush on someone.” He paused.

Cyrus looked at him. “That’s not too bad.”

“No,” TJ agreed. “I just don’t think I have any chance with them. I don’t think they would like me.”

“Then they’re crazy,” Cyrus told him, feeling his heart sink. Of course TJ would have a crush on a girl. “Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“That’s the thing,” TJ said looking down at his feet. “It’s not a girl.” He looked up. “Cyrus, I’m…gay.”

Cyrus looked at TJ in shock, his mind moving a mile a minute. The guy he liked actually liked guys too. What were the odds?

TJ looked at Cyrus, concerned. “Are you okay with that?”

Cyrus’s eyes widened, realizing he hadn’t responded to TJ’s confession. “Of course!” he exclaimed. “It would be kind of bad if I didn’t.

TJ looked at Cyrus in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“TJ, I’m gay, too,” Cyrus told him.

TJ was in shock. Cyrus was gay, too? All this time he had convinced himself that he didn’t have a chance with Cyrus, that Cyrus didn’t like guys, but he did. “Maybe I do have a chance after all,” he murmured.

Cyrus heard TJ, but tried to keep himself from getting too hopeful that TJ could actually like him. “What did you say?”

TJ looked at Cyrus. He hadn’t expected Cyrus to hear him say that. “Oh screw it,” he said, “I’ve come this far. I said that maybe I had a chance after all.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Cyrus asked him, trying not to get too excited.

“Cyrus, I like you.” TJ braced himself for rejection, but when he looked up, the other boy was grinning.

“I like you too, TJ. But what does this mean for us?”

“Cyrus, do you want to be my boyfriend?” TJ asked.

“Yes of course!” Cyrus said, excitedly.

TJ smiled at him, and grabbed Cyrus’s hand as they walked out of the park, together.


	3. First Kiss

TJ was very excited for his first official date with his boyfriend. He could hardly believe Cyrus Goodman wanted to even be friends with him, let alone date him. And now here they were, waiting for the fair to open, so they could officially start their first date.

“TJ,” Cyrus asked, “You’re not going to make me go on any crazy rollercoasters, right?”

TJ looked at Cyrus’s worried expression and smiled reassuringly. “Of course not. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Cyrus smiled, feeling much less nervous after TJ’s reassurance. “Thanks TJ.”

TJ smiled. “Anytime, Underdog.”

When the fair opened the pair walked in and looked around, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people and things to do. Cyrus turned to TJ. “What do you want to do first?”

“I don’t know.” TJ shrugged. “Let’s just walk around until we find something that interests us.”

“That works for me,” Cyrus said as they walked further into the fair.

It wasn’t long until they found a basketball game that TJ wanted to try. TJ turned to Cyrus and said confidently, “I’m going to win that stuffed dinosaur for you.”

Cyrus sighed. “I would like that, but you know these games are always rigged so that no one can ever win them.”

“Hey,” TJ said, looking slightly offended, “you’re looking at the captain of the basketball team. If anyone can do it, it’s me.”

“Very true,” Cyrus agreed.

“I hear you want to win that stuffed dinosaur,” the man working the game said. “All you have to do is make three of the five baskets from these different positions.”

“That’s easy,” TJ told him, as he gave the man his money. “I do that in games all the time.”

“Well then, you should have no trouble then,” the man said.

TJ stood at the first spot and shot the basketball, which unsurprisingly went into the hoop. The second ball he shot also went in. However, TJ missed his shot at the third space and Cyrus started to get a little worried.

“It’s okay TJ. You can do it!” he encouraged his boyfriend.

TJ turned and smiled at him before shooting the fourth basketball, which, like the first two, went in. He then shot the last ball, even though he didn’t need to, just to see if he could make it, which he did.

“See, I told you I could do it!” TJ said to Cyrus.

“Here you go young man. One stuffed dinosaur,” the man said as he handed it to TJ who turned and gave it to Cyrus.

“Thank you TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed, hugging him. “I will treasure this forever.”

TJ shook his head fondly. “It was no trouble Underdog. Now how about we get some food?”

Cyrus nodded in agreement as they went off in search of some food.

 

After a fun day at the fair, it was starting to get dark, which meant the fair would be closing soon. Cyrus turned to TJ and asked, “Is there anything else you want to do before we leave?”

TJ got a mischievous glint in his eye. “Well, there is one thing.”

“Why am I suddenly worried? Should I be worried?” Cyrus asked.

“No,” TJ told him. “I just want to do the ferris wheel.”

“But TJ,” Cyrus whined, “You know I don’t like it. It’s too high for me.”

“Please? For me?” TJ asked. “You can sit next to me the whole time. I’ll even hold your hand if you get scared.”

“Okay fine,” Cyrus agreed. “But just this one time.”

“Alright,” TJ promised, “just this once.”

Cyrus waited in line with minimal complaining, and he seemed to be doing okay with going on the ferris wheel after TJ’s promise. But when the ferris wheel started moving, Cyrus started freaking out again.

“TJ,” Cyrus said as he grabbed the other boy’s hand, “I don’t like this.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” TJ said soothingly. “Just stay calm and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“But what if it’s not? What if the ferris wheel breaks down and were stuck up here forever? Or what if I get sick because of the movement?” As Cyrus continued worrying about various, unlikely scenarios, TJ listened and tried to calm him down. He found it somewhat endearing that Cyrus could get so worked up about the smallest things. When Cyrus continued worrying, TJ found himself constantly looking down at the other boy’s mouth. Suddenly, he had an idea for how to get Cyrus to stop freaking out about the ferris wheel.

When TJ started kissing him, Cyrus was in such shock that he forgot what he had been talking about. But it didn’t take him long to regain his senses and he started kissing the other boy back.

“Wow,” TJ breathed, as they pulled apart. “I should try that more often.”

“Yes, you should,” Cyrus agreed smiling. “How about right now?” he continued as he leaned in for another kiss.

When the two pulled apart again, they realized that the ferris wheel had stopped moving and it was time for them to get off.

“Well,” TJ asked, “was that ride worth it?”

“Yes,” Cyrus said. “It was perfect.”


	4. Double Date

Cyrus was standing at his locker, packing up his bag, and smiling at a text from his boyfriend, when Buffy appeared next to him out of nowhere. Cyrus jumped. “Buffy, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Buffy said. “Anyway, so Marty and I were talking and we were wondering if you and TJ wanted to go on a double date with us to The Spoon after school tomorrow.”

“What?” Cyrus spluttered, “I have no idea what you think is happening, but there is nothing going on between me and TJ.” Cyrus would have loved to tell Buffy that he and TJ were dating. He just wasn’t sure if TJ was okay with him spreading that around.

“Please,” Buffy scoffed. “Anyone with eyes can tell that you two have a thing for each other. Even Jonah has mentioned it and you know how oblivious you can be.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ll ask TJ if he wants to come anyway.” This could be a great opportunity for them to discuss telling people about their relationship.

Buffy smiled knowingly. “Okay, I’ll let Marty know.”

Once Buffy had walked away Cyrus sent a text to his boyfriend. _So how would you feel about telling people about us?_

TJ’s responded a few minutes later. _Who do you want to tell?_

_Well Buffy just came up to me and asked if you and I wanted to go on a double date with her and Marty tomorrow, so maybe them for a start?_

_I know I apologized to her, but does she really actually want to spend time with me?_

_I don’t know._ Cyrus typed as he thought about their conversation. _She seemed genuine._

_In that case, sure, we can go on a double date with them._

_Thank you TJ!_ Cyrus responded, before texting Buffy. _TJ’s in._

Buffy’s response was immediate. _I knew it._

The next day, Buffy, Marty, TJ, and Cyrus walked over to The Spoon together after school. As they were walking TJ started to get nervous. He turned to Cyrus and whispered, “Are you sure about this? What if anyone says anything bad about us?”

“First of all,” Cyrus whispered back, “we’re adorable so anyone who makes fun of us is crazy. But I’ll fight who ever makes fun of you because of me.”

TJ smiled at the thought of Cyrus actually fighting someone. “Sure you will.”

“Okay maybe I won’t fight anyone, but Buffy definitely would.” As they walked into The Spoon, Cyrus asked, “Buffy, if anyone was making fun of me or TJ because they didn’t like us together, would you fight them?”

Buffy stopped and turned around. “Why? Has anyone been making fun of you? I swear, if they have, I’ll…”

“Relax,” Cyrus cut her off, “it was just a hypothetical situation.”

Buffy nodded. “Okay. But if anyone does, I will fight them.”

“I would too,” Marty told the pair.

They sat down in a booth waiting for the waitress to take their order when all of a sudden, Buffy started grinning.

“What is it?” Cyrus asked her.

“You and TJ just admitted that you’re together. I knew it!”

“Oh,” Cyrus said, “I guess we did.” He looked at TJ apologetically.

“It’s okay,” TJ reassured him. “We were planning on telling them anyway.”

“So when did you two get together?” Marty asked the pair.

“It was around the same time you and Buffy got together,” Cyrus answered.

“You two got together a month ago?” Buffy said in shock. “We just noticed last week.”

“Yep,” TJ confirmed.

“Hey guys. What can I get for you today?” Amber asked cheerfully. Ever since Cyrus had helped her and Buffy get along, she had been much friendlier with their group.

“I would like a cheeseburger and fries,” Buffy told her.

“Okay,” she said, “Marty?”

“I want just a cheeseburger.”

“Alright. And for you TJ?”

“I want a vanilla milkshake and Cyrus and I will share an order of baby taters. And Cyrus, you want a chocolate milkshake?”

Cyrus nodded eagerly.

“I think that’s it,” TJ said to Amber.

Amber smiled, recognizing what was going on. “Are you all on a double date? That’s adorable!”

“Actually we’re not…” Cyrus started, but TJ cut him off.

“Yeah, we are actually. Just don’t go spreading it around. We’re not quite ready for everyone to know.”

Amber nodded. “Of course. Well, I’m going to go put in your orders. They should be ready soon.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Cyrus told TJ when Amber had left.

“I know, but I know how much you wanted to tell people,” TJ said as he put his arm around Cyrus. “And the more I think about it the more I want to tell people that Cyrus Goodman is my boyfriend.”

“Wow TJ,” Buffy said, “I never thought I’d see you so affectionate. It’s nice.” Marty nodded in agreement. “But,” Buffy continued, “if you hurt Cyrus, you and I are going to have some issues.”

“Buffy!” Cyrus exclaimed. “Don’t threaten him.”

“Don’t worry,” TJ said. “I have no intention of hurting you so her threats don’t really matter.”

Buffy and Marty exchanged a look.

“What?” TJ and Cyrus asked in unison.

“Nothing,” Marty said. “It’s just you act so differently around Cyrus. Like you don’t put on your tough guy act. It’s kind of weird to see.”

At that moment, Amber came back with the food and started giving it out.

“Thanks Amber,” Cyrus said.

“Hey Buffy, she even remembered that you like extra napkins!” Marty exclaimed.   

“I’m not a horrible waitress,” Amber said, pretending to be offended.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Marty assured her.

“I know,” Amber said as she walked away.

The rest of the date was a laid back affair, with the two couples just hanging out, enjoying each other’s company. Of course, Marty kept stealing Buffy’s fries, but the two both noted that TJ and Cyrus kept dipping their baby taters into each other’s milkshakes.

“I don’t know how we didn’t notice they were together sooner,” Buffy whispered to Marty. “They act like more of a couple than we do.”

“I don’t know,” Marty whispered back. “We could give them a run for their money. But I agree, they’re perfect for each other.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Cyrus asked them.

“Oh nothing.” Buffy said, as Marty shrugged.

“Well, while you two were in your own little world, TJ and I have reached a decision.”

“Really? And what is that?” Buffy asked.

“We’re going to tell people about us,” TJ told the other couple. “I think it’s finally time for people to know Cyrus is really with me now.”

Buffy smiled as she recalled when TJ had helped Cyrus get his chocolate chocolate chip muffin earlier in the year, but Marty looked confused. “I’ll explain it to you later,” Buffy whispered to him, before she turned to TJ and Cyrus. “That’s great guys!”

“It’s really because of you two,” Cyrus told her. “You asking if we wanted to come today was the catalyst for us deciding to tell people.”

“Well, I’m glad we could help. But Marty and I actually have somewhere else we need to be, so we’re going to leave now,” Buffy said, as Marty took out his money to pay their bill.

"Okay. Thanks again,” Cyrus told them, before they walked out holding hands.

TJ leaned over to Cyrus. “We can do that now.”

“Oh yeah!” Cyrus’s face lit up. “Do you want to go over to the swings now?” he asked TJ.

“Whatever you want,” TJ said. 

“Okay,” Cyrus said, as they walked out of The Spoon hand in hand. “Let’s go."


	5. Tyrus Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate AUs, so I just had to do this for the prompt.

TJ stared at the back of his hand as Jonah Beck’s name appeared inside a heart while he was sitting in his bedroom doing homework. It had started happening a while ago and it intrigued him because it meant that his soulmate could be someone he already knew. It was just kind of annoying because it meant his soulmate had a crush on Jonah Beck. Not that he really believed in that soulmate stuff anyway.

However, that didn’t stop him from trying to figure out who it could be. He knew Buffy’s friend Andi had a crush on Jonah, but she always had elaborate flower doodles up and down her arms, and that had never happened to him, so it couldn’t be her. Sadly after that he seemed to reach a dead end, so he decided to stop worrying about it and just let everything play out like it was supposed to.

 

Cyrus was standing in the cafeteria looking longingly at the chocolate chocolate chip muffins, wishing that one day he would be able to get one, when he heard Buffy say “You get my friend Cyrus here a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.”

“You can’t get your own muffin?” TJ asked him, incredulously.

Cyrus turned to Buffy. “I didn’t need this extra level of embarrassment, but no,” he finished turning back to TJ. TJ looked back at the muffin. “Well I can do it, but teach a man to fish?” he asked Cyrus. Cyrus smiled and TJ felt something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Walk up to the muffin like you already own it,” he told Cyrus.

“He can’t do that,” Buffy told TJ.

TJ was surprised he thought that Buffy would have had more faith in her friend. He suddenly felt the need to stick up for Cyrus. “Don’t tell him what he can’t do.”

“Dancing with danger is on my bucket list,” Cyrus said, smiling. “Then what do I do?”

TJ smiled. This boy really couldn’t get a muffin. It was somewhat endearing. “Take the muffin.”

Cyrus looked shocked. “That’s it?”

“Just don’t let anybody stand in your way,” TJ told him.

Cyrus started walking toward the muffin when TJ gave him a little push. He tried to ignore the spark of electricity he felt when TJ pushed him as he continued toward the muffin. “Mind if I, uh?”

People started getting mad, which made Cyrus freeze. Then all of a sudden TJ came up and stood next to him.

“Hey! He’s with me.”

The people immediately stopped grumbling. TJ nodded at Cyrus to take the muffin. Cyrus took it and smiled. “You are going to taste so sweet.” He took a bite and it was much better than any other muffin he’d had from the school. He wondered if it had something to do with the boy who helped him get it.

 

TJ sat in his last period math class, not paying a bit of attention to what was going on. Ever since he helped Cyrus get the muffin, TJ could not get the boy out of his head. He had briefly wondered if Cyrus could be his soulmate, but that wouldn’t make sense. Cyrus had had a girlfriend, which meant he likes girls. Still, TJ thought about him frequently, especially after their talk on the swings.

All of a sudden writing appeared on TJ’s hand again. Except this time, instead of Jonah’s name, when he looked down, he saw his own. What on earth? TJ thought. Did this mean that his soulmate liked him? TJ could think of only one thing to do. He would go to the swings after school to try and clear his head. Besides, maybe he would see Cyrus there.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, TJ gathered up his things, packed up his backpack, and headed straight to the swings. As he approached, he noticed that Cyrus was already swinging. “Hey Underdog!” TJ called out when he got closer.

Cyrus looked up startled, but then immediately started rubbing at his hand. He didn’t want TJ to see that his name was written on his hand. TJ watched him in confusion until he noticed that the writing on his hand was starting to fade. Understanding dawned on him.

“Cyrus, stop.”

Cyrus looked up, still covering his hand.

“It’s okay. You can show me your hand. I know what’s on it. And I have to say, I’m kind of really happy about it.

Cyrus struggled to find words. “Wait, you’re actually?”

TJ held his hand up for Cyrus to see. “Yes, I am.”

“Wow.” Cyrus breathed. “I thought I kind of felt something when you helped me get that muffin, and then again on the swings. But I never thought you could actually be my soulmate!”

“I was kind of hoping too,” TJ said quietly.

“Well what does this mean for us then?” Cyrus asked TJ.

“Well that depends,” TJ told him. “What do you want to happen?”

“Well, I was kind of hoping…” Cyrus stopped.

“What were you hoping?” TJ asked.

“Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?” Cyrus asked in a rush.

TJ smiled at the clearly nervous boy. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends kind of abruptly, but I couldn't think of anywhere else I wanted to take it.


	6. The Perfect Road Trip

“Are you ready for the trip of the summer?” Cyrus asked his friends excitedly.

TJ smiled at how excited his boyfriend was. “Of course!”

TJ and Cyrus, along with Andi, Jonah, Buffy, and Marty were all going on a road trip to TJ’s family’s beach house two hours away as a final trip before their junior year of high school. The group had been planning it all summer, and the day they left was finally here.

“Does everyone remember the game plan?” Cyrus asked his friends.

“Of course,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes, though she was still smiling. “We’ve only gone over it every day for the past month.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want anything to go wrong,” Cyrus explained.

"We know,” Andi said, shooting Buffy a look. “That’s why we put up with it.”

But Cyrus’s perfectly planned road trip was not to be. The first problem was when the group went to get some snacks at a convenience store before they left.

“No cheese puffs?” Cyrus exclaimed, upset. “How can they not have any cheese puffs?” It had become a tradition that TJ and Cyrus shared cheese puffs whenever possible.

TJ turned around after putting the lid on his drink. “Cyrus, hon, it’s okay. We can get some other snack.”

“I know,” Cyrus said. “I just really wanted cheese puffs today.”

“I know. But let me see if I can find something that you’d like better.”

TJ wandered around the store looking at different snacks, trying to find something that Cyrus would like better than cheese puffs. He was so focused on looking that he almost ran into Buffy.

“Sorry,” TJ said.

“You’re fine,” Buffy responded. “Do you know why Cyrus looks so upset?” she asked, obviously concerned about her friend.

“They ran out of cheese puffs,” TJ told her. “I’m trying to find something that he’d like better, but I don’t know what to get.”

“I think I have just the thing,” Buffy smiled, as she brought TJ to another aisle in the store.

TJ nodded and smiled. “Yeah, he’d love these.”

“Mini chocolate chocolate chip muffins?” Cyrus asked. “Thanks guys! I love it.”

“They were Buffy’s idea,” TJ told him.

“You would have come across them eventually,” Buffy said, letting TJ take the credit. “I just shortened your search.”

“Either way, thank you,” Cyrus said, as they all went to pay for their food and drinks.

 

Things went fairly smoothly for a while, and they were able to make up the time they lost looking for another snack for Cyrus. Just as they were thinking that they might actually be able to make it to the beach earlier than they thought, if they kept up the rate they were going, they came to a full stop.

Andi sat up from her position sleeping on Jonah’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“There’s probably an accident somewhere further up the road,” Jonah told her.

Cyrus frowned. “That means that we might not get in early enough to do what we planned today,” he said.

“Hey it’s okay,” TJ reassured his boyfriend. “We still have three more days and the morning of the day we leave. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if we couldn’t do some of the stuff.”

“I guess so,” Cyrus grumbled.

They’d been sitting in traffic for a half an hour, moving along very slowly when Andi said, “Guys, I need to use the bathroom.”

“There’s an exit about two miles up the road and I’m sure they have a gas station or something,” TJ told her. “Do you think you can make it until then?”

Andi nodded in response.

It took them another ten minutes to get to the exit and by that time Andi looked miserable. TJ pulled into the nearest gas station and Andi practically ran inside.

TJ turned around and looked at the group. “We should all probably go to the bathroom, too. If the traffic stays this bad, it might be a while until we get there.”

As it turned out, by the time the group was finished using the bathroom and got back on the road, the traffic had pretty much completely cleared up.

“Finally! Something worked out for us!” Cyrus exclaimed.

But it did not last. Soon, the time in the car was getting to Buffy and Marty and when Marty said something Buffy did not agree with, the pair started full on arguing. The rest of the passengers in the car were getting really annoyed with the arguing, when Buffy said, “I hate that even though I have all these problems with you, I still love you anyway.”

“You love me?” Marty asked Buffy completely shocked.

Buffy’s eyes widened as she realized what she said. “That’s what I just said.”

“But I thought you said we couldn’t be together. That you didn’t think we would be a good couple,” Marty said.

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Buffy said softly.

Marty smiled. “Buffy, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Buffy nodded happily. “Yes. I would like that,” she said smiling back at Marty.

“It’s about time!” Andi exclaimed.

“Yeah, even I noticed,” Jonah agreed.

All of a sudden Cyrus exclaimed, “Guys, look!”

They had pulled up to the beach house, and the sun was setting with a beautiful rainbow of colors.

“It’s so pretty,” Andi said. “I wish I could bottle up the colors and make something with them.”

Jonah smiled at his girlfriend, as they got out of the car and walked toward the house. “You’ll think of something,” he told her.

TJ and Cyrus were the last to go into the house. When they were in their room, TJ said to Cyrus, “I know it didn’t go as you had planned, but was the drive still okay?”

Cyrus smiled. “Yeah. Everything that went wrong kind of ended up with something better.”

“Even the traffic?” TJ asked him. “I know you wanted to get here earlier and the traffic prevented that.”

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah, I would have like to be here sooner, but if we hadn’t gotten stuck in traffic, we may not have seen the sunset. And that was beautiful.”

TJ nodded. “It almost looked as good at you.”

Cyrus blushed. “I’m still not used to you telling me these things.”

TJ laughed. “Well get used to it. I’m going to keep doing it, because it’s all true.”

“Whatever you say,” Cyrus said, shaking his head.

“Come on. Let’s go join the others by the ocean,” TJ said.

“Alright,” Cyrus agreed, vowing to make the most of their perfectly imperfect trip.


	7. The Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little story to close out Tyrus Week.

Cyrus was upset. There was no other way to put it. He was so tired of other people teasing him because he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Cyrus just wanted to get away and clear his head, so he decided to go to the swings, like he usually did when he was feeling upset.

When he saw his boyfriend already there though, he instantly thought about his own problems and was concerned about what would have cause him to need to go to the swings.

“Hey TJ, what’s wrong?” Cyrus asked his boyfriend.

TJ looked up. “Oh nothing. Sometimes I just like to go to the swings. They remind me of you.” He smiled. But his smile quickly faded when he noticed that his boyfriend’s eyes were brimming with tears. “Cyrus, what’s wrong?” he asked, very concerned for his boyfriend.

That sentence was enough for Cyrus to start full on crying. “Why don’t they like me, TJ? Why are they so mean to me?” He asked.

It took everything in TJ to not go find the people who had hurt Cyrus and make them pay. But he knew his boyfriend needed his company more than he needed to find the people who had hurt Cyrus, so he stayed. “Cyrus, what did they say?” TJ asked as he moved to wrap his boyfriend in a hug. “Because whatever it is, they’re wrong.”

“But that’s the thing, they’re not,” Cyrus cried. “They say I’m the weird gay kid and they make fun of me for dating you. I just wish they’d stop.”

“Cyrus,” TJ sighed. “You may be gay, but that does not define who you are. And yes, you have your quirks, but that’s what I love about you. You’re not afraid to be you. And I love you.”

Cyrus stopped crying. “You love me?”

TJ smiled. “Yes, Cyrus. I do you. I was hoping to tell you in a happier, more romantic way, but I thought you needed to hear it now.”

Cyrus smiled shakily. “I love you, too, TJ. Although I still don’t know why you love me.”

“Cyrus. You are so smart. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know. You accept me for who I am, even with my learning disability, and you helped me accept that about myself. I have never felt like I needed to put on a false persona when I’m around you. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that you’re good looking,” TJ joked. “Do you want me to go on?”

Cyrus blushed. “No, I don’t think I need you to. But thank you TJ. It really means a lot.”

“Anytime Cyrus,” TJ told him.

“You know,” Cyrus said, “it’s kind of fitting that we would say that we love each other at the swings. Because that’s when we first really connected.”

“Yeah it was,” TJ agreed. “Do you want me to push you on the swings again?”

“Cyrus laughed. “Sure.”

So TJ pushed Cyrus on the swings and it was every bit as exciting as when it first happened many months before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing for Tyrus Week, so if anyone has any Tyrus related requests, let me know and I'll try and write something for you.


End file.
